Awakenings
"Awakenings" is the 27th episode of Devious Maids, as well as its third season's premiere. Summary Lives are changed forever following the shooting at Rosie and Spence's wedding. A familiar couple returns to Beverly Hills with their new, mysterious daughter. Plot Rosie and Spence exit the church as, once again, we are taken back to the day of their wedding, so as to reveal who was shot. Sure enough, Ty proceeds to drive by and fire into the crowd of people. The first of his victims is revealed to be Pablo, who is shot in the gut and promptly dies; the second is revealed to be the minister, who is merely shot in the shoulder; the third is revealed to be Rosie, who is shot, non-fatally, in the stomach and proceeds to drop her bloody bouquet. She then collapses and hits her head, hard, later waking up in hospital and growing shocked when the girls inform her that she's been in a coma for the last four months. The maids then take the time to catch up, with Zoila being berated for getting so fat following Pablo's death and Marisol being berated by Carmen for becoming friends with Evelyn Powell following her book getting published and being a huge success. To combat her friend's snide remarks about how they never see her anymore, Marisol reveals that Carmen is dating a married man who, as a realtor, has rented a house for her where he keeps her for sex. Spence and Miguel then arrive at the hospital and joyously reunite with Rosie. She later wonders how she and her new husband are going to get by since he lost his job, but he tells her that he starred in a movie while she was in a coma, and that he got a nice apartment for himself and Miguel to live in (with Peri not really allowing him to see Tucker). Rosie doesn't care where they live so long as they're together, and finds the idea of the movie exciting; that is, until she learns from her nurse, Jerry, that Spence is naked in every scene, for apparently it is a soft core porno. She confronts Spence about this when he returns, saying how ashamed she is and how when she was married to Ernesto she could always rely on him to make her proud, but Spence points out that he did the best he could to support Miguel, whom he views as being his son now too. Rosie is able to forgive him due to understanding the difficult situation he was in, though she makes clear that if he ever makes a sequel then she'll put him in a coma. Taylor and Michael Stappord have returned to Beverly Hills, which is made known when their newly adopted daughter, Katy, is found by Evelyn pawing at the Powells' rose bushes. Evelyn then invites the Stappords inside the catch up and learns that they adopted their little girl from Argentina, with Michael claiming that the reason she rarely speaks is because she has emotional problems. When Evelyn leaves the room, Taylor asks Michael why he would say this, and he asks her in turn why she pretended Katy comes from Argentina. Taylor points out that they can't tell people the truth; clearly these two have returned with a mystery in tow. Later, Marisol meets Carmen and Zoila's friend Blanca, who is also a maid and has just been fired by her employers for wanting to take time off to go to college. Knowing that the Stappords have just moved back to town, Marisol offers to set her up with a job working for them, and Blanca is thrilled to be hired by Taylor. She witnesses Michael in a rage after Katy ruins yet another one of his possessions and, while he goes to talk privately with his wife, he requests that Blanca fix Katy a snack. She does this, trying to assure the little girl that just because her parents are fighting doesn't mean anything serious, but Katy blankly states that she doesn't love her daddy, and neither does her mommy. Valentina arrives home to her mother's house and finds Remi waiting for her, wondering where she was. She explains that she was at the cemetery visiting her father's grave, and Remi, having been worried, says that he would have gone with her, at which she tells him that she wanted to be alone. He proceeds to present his girlfriend with a present, which excites her, but then she opens it to find out that it's pepper spray, with him wanting her to be able to protect herself when he's not around. She points out that Ty has been arrested and thrown in jail which means no one is trying to kill her anymore, but still Remi wants her to be safe. When she later goes out for a jog, Remi follows her; however, she doesn't know it's him and ends up hiding behind a bush so that she can ambush this apparent stalker with her pepper spray... meaning she ends up squirting her own boyfriend in the eyes with the painful fluid. She wonders what he was doing and he explains that he was making sure she was safe since he's her boyfriend and it's his job to protect her, but she makes clear that if he keeps "protecting" her like that then he's not going to be her boyfriend for much longer. Back at the house, she tends to his eyes and wonders why he's been so over-protective these past few months. He proceeds to reveal that, on the day of the shooting, he should have defended her but, instead, he ducked out of the way. She tells him that that day was the worst day of her life; she lost her dad and she can't imagine what she'd have done if she'd lost Remi as well. Therefore, she's glad he ducked. Marisol meets Evelyn and Gail Fleming for lunch, with Evelyn having organized a book signing party for her friend at her house, and, when her two new rich companions want to go shopping after lunch, Marisol wonders if perhaps they should be doing something more meaningful with their lives, with Carmen's words having gotten in her head. Evelyn assures that Carmen is just jealous of Marisol since she's still a maid and wonders if Marisol will want to invite her housekeeper friends to the party, but Marisol isn't sure if they'd be comfortable. Carmen is thinking about Marisol too, when she's supposed to be having sex with Sebastien (whose wife she has yet to meet with because she finds it low that she's sleeping with her husband), and she wonders how committed he is to her. He assures that the house he rented is a symbol of her commitment, coaxing her over well enough that the sex carries on. Later, Carmen calls Marisol to ask her if she'd like to come to dinner for Rosie in hospital, but Marisol can't because it's the night of her book party. Carmen is offended that she wasn't invited but soon tells Marisol to go to where she belongs, claiming that she was never really a maid and therefore never really one of them. She is interrupted when Herb Anderson, a potential buyer of Sebastien's, walks in on her, and she realizes that this house is in fact one of his listings. After learning that Sebastien is broke, Carmen can't handle the fact that she's "mooching off a mooch" and later goes on the leave him, packing up her things and saying that she broke all her rules for him and that she never will again. He begs her not to go, but she tells him that she has to because she's better than this. Zoila finds it strange that Genevieve is drinking margaritas because she hates them but Genevieve says that ever since she got Pablo's kidney she's been craving them. She wonders if Zoila wants any but Zoila tells her that she's trying to stay healthy, and Genevieve realizes that it's because she's gotten fat. However, Zoila reveals to her that the reason she's gotten fat is because she's pregnant, to her employer's sheer shock, and she doesn't yet know if Javier or Pablo is the father. She decides to do a paternity test; when Javier returns from working at his new restaurant in Las Vegas, she needs to find a way to pull ten hairs from the root. She only manages to get eight from his head, and has to get the other two from his chest, to Genevieve's amusement. When the results are in, Dr. Stevens gives her a call to tell her that Javier wasn't a match, meaning that Pablo is the father. Zoila doesn't know what she's going to do, scared that Javier might leave her, and so Genevieve tries convincing her to lie, since the baby needs a father and Javier would be great. Zoila cannot do that, and Genevieve commends her maid on her bravery, for if she were alone and pregnant then she'd be terrified. However, when Zoila tells Javier that she's pregnant, he is so ecstatic to be a father that she cannot take it away from him. She decides to remain in the lie, letting him believe that the baby is his after all. Evelyn and Adrian attend a marriage counselling session with therapist Stuart Haskell because, following some much-needed closure over the death of their son, they haven't been able to have sex because Adrian has been unable to get an erection. Dr. Haskell suggests that it's because Adrian thrives on conflict and, with that gone, he has lost his sex-drive. Adrian finds it odd that being happy is making him unhappy, and the therapist later recommends to Evelyn that she try to use role play to spice up her and her husband's sex life. As such, Adrian later walks into his bedroom to find Evelyn dressed as a maid, with her knowing that he's always had a thing for them. He grows uncomfortable with the fact that she's in the uniform of his daughter-figure, Valentina, and that she's using the name Colette, which was the name of one of his ghastly stepmother. However, he seems to be enjoying it when she pretends to be a German housekeeper named Gretchen, but what he thinks is a sexual reaction turns out to merely be trapped wind. Evelyn is distraught and ends up storming out of the bedroom, claiming that it's hopeless. Later, Marisol's book party commences. Adrian meets a dominatrix named Alexandra who demonstrates what she does by stepping on his hand; finally, his erection returns and he and Evelyn are able to have sex in the bathroom. Taylor and Michael bring Katy and talk to Genevieve, who notices the tension in the Stappords' marriage and gets told by Taylor that it's none of her business. Meanwhile, Michael meets with a mysterious man and tells him that "tonight's the night", while Katy cuts her own finger on a decorative knife and smiles at the blood. Marisol hears Gail and her friends insulting their maids when she's signing her book for them and she can no longer take it, standing up and defending that the rich and famous of Beverly Hills are no better than the women who clean for them; maids may not have money, but they do have class, which is more than she can say for these people. She proceeds to tell Evelyn that she's leaving, saying that she's at the wrong party, and approaches Carmen in the hospital. They make amends, with Carmen revealing that she broke up with Sebastien, and Marisol invites her to stay at her house for a while. She then tells her friend that she's decided to enter into a new chapter in her life, and then the four maids happily have dinner together around Rosie's hospital bed. After the party, Evelyn is shocked to learn that she had sex with another woman's erection, for Adrian was only able to get one when Alexandra stepped on his hand. He assures that he wasn't attracted to the woman, but rather, the pain, and he'd like to explore S&M with his wife. She refuses, disgusted, trying to force him to sleep on the couch, but instead he sneaks out to a sex club known as The Velvet Whip, so as to have a good time being dominated. Blanca, meanwhile, shows up at the Stappord House to move her stuff in, but she is shocked to discover that the living room is absolutely covered in blood. She demands to know what happened while Katy watches the crime scene creepily. The next morning, Evelyn once again finds something attacking her prize-winning roses: this time a dog. However, it's not the roses it's attacking, but rather, a chopped-off human leg that's been dumped on the Powells' lawn. After shooing the dog away, Evelyn discovers the leg and is so shocked that she faints. What on Earth could be going on in Beverly Hills? Trivia *Although credited, Cristián de la Fuente (Ernesto Falta) and Nathan Owens (Jesse Morgan) are absent from this episode. *This episode is the first of the series to have two writers. *Shooting for "Awakenings" and "From Here to Eternity" began on February 18, 2015 and ended on March 10, 2015.https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=421071154724678 *It seems that there was a scene deleted from this episode of Jerry watching over Rosie and realizing that she's waking up from her coma. He proceeds to exclaim that she's waking up. Part of this scene is featured in the "Previously on..." sequence for the next episode. *This episode introduces recurring guest star Alec Mapa (Jerry) who portrayed Vern, protagonist Gabrielle Solis' gay personal shopper and friend, in the second and third seasons of Desperate Housewives. This episode also introduced co-star Hugh Holub (Stuart Haskell), who portrayed the role of Allen in the episode "Don't Walk on the Grass". Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 3x01 (Awakenings) Sneak Peek 1 Devious Maids - 3x01 (Awakenings) Sneak Peek 2 Devious Maids - 3x01 (Awakenings) Sneak Peek 3 Devious Maids - 3x01 (Awakenings) Sneak Peek 4 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 301 01.png Promo 301 02.png Promo 301 03.png Promo 301 04.png Promo 301 05.png Promo 301 06.png Promo 301 07.png Promo 301 08.png Promo 301 09.png Promo 301 10.png Promo 301 11.png Promo 301 12.png Promo 301 13.png Promo 301 14.png Promo 301 15.png Promo 301 16.png Promo 301 17.png Promo 301 18.png Promo 301 19.png Promo 301 20.png Promo 301 21.png Promo 301 22.png Promo 301 23.png Promo 301 24.png Promo 301 25.png Promo 301 26.png Promo 301 27.png Promo 301 28.png Promo 301 29.png Promo 301 30.png Promo 301 31.png Promo 301 32.png Promo 301 33.png Promo 301 34.png Promo 301 35.png Promo 301 36.png Promo 301 37.png Promo 301 38.png Promo 301 39.png Promo 301 40.png Promo 301 41.png Promo 301 42.png BTS 301 01.png BTS 301 02.png References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premieres